


Weights

by dkpiper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gyms, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkpiper/pseuds/dkpiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of a couple of 'gym days' mini stories that I would like to keep adding.  I wrote this one today, and I hope to get one out once a week.  Time base wise, I would say that it's around the second half of season 3, when Emma and Regina aren't super close, but they don't necessarily hate each other either.</p><p>This was basically inspired by a woman that I'm really into at the gym.  Just in case you were wondering. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gym Day 1

As Regina walked to the side of the squat rack, with her skin tight black pants, and dark blue fitted tank top, she lifted another thirty-five pound disc and placed it on the squat bar to balance the weights on both ends. It was her forth set that morning, after finishing five sets of step ups, calf lifts, and lunges, and although she was fully aware that she was blessed with a beautiful body, she knew that it was up to her to keep it well maintained. So, while the sweat glistened off of her face, neck, and breasts, she carried on despite the pain of her burning muscles, and the weariness that accompanied her through the last few reps.

After securing the disc to the bar with the barbell collars, Regina went back to her bench, grabbed her water bottle and took in a few sips; completely unaware that Emma had spotted her earlier, and had just approached her from behind.

“Hey, Regina!” said Emma.

Regina turned suddenly, after quickly removing her lips from the bottle’s mouth piece.

“Emma!” Regina said in surprise, while looking Emma up and down to see that she was wearing blue baggy workout pants and a fitted black t-shirt with her hair pulled up into a pony tail. “I didn’t know that you joined the gym.”

“Yeah, I’ve been coming here for about a week now.” said Emma.

Regina raised her eyebrows and slightly tilted her head to the left. “A week?! Well, it is good to know that our town sheriff is taking the initiative to take care of her health and stay fit.”

“Yeah. Before I joined though, I did run and do some push-ups and sit-ups here and there. So, I haven’t been completely out of shape. I just haven’t been hardcore enough to keep me in tip top shape. Especially, since I’ve been eating at Granny’s on a regular basis.”

“I see. So, have you been coming in the afternoons or evenings?” Regina asked, wondering to herself why she hadn’t seen her there before.

“The afternoons.” Emma answered. “But, I woke up early today for some reason, and instead of staring at the ceiling, I figured I’d go ahead and knock out my workout. I did some bicep curls, hammer curls, and some alternative curls, and then I went for a run on the treadmill.”

“Nice!” Regina replied.

“Yeah, it felt good.” Emma smiled. “I just hope that I can keep it up and gain some more strength.”

Regina smiled. “Well, the best that I can suggest, in that regard, is that you always do what you can do. If you do that, then I believe that you will continue to progress.”

“Thanks!” said Emma, feeling an unexpected warmth from Regina. “By the way, you were looking pretty good doing those step-ups back there.”

“Oh, really?!” Regina replied. “So, in other words, you’ve been watching me for some time.”

“Well, no! Not really.” Emma answered, trying not to blush. “I just happened to see you over there, while I was on my way to the treadmill. I would have come up to you then, but you looked really into it, so I didn’t want to bother you. Then, as I was on my way out, I saw that you were taking a break, and figured that it would be a good time to come over and say ‘hey’.”

Regina giggled a little inside as she took another sip, and looked down at her watch. “Well, my rest period is over. So, I gotta get back to it.”

“Oh yeah! Absolutely!” Emma replied. Then as she was turning away, she stopped and looked back at Regina, who had just placed her bottle back down next to the bench. “Umm… before I go, I was just wondering, especially after seeing you do step-ups and squats like a pro– if maybe we can do leg day together sometime?”

Hearing this, Regina turned back around to face Emma, and gave her a curious look. In her mind, she wondered if Emma’s real intention simply lied in the desire to have a workout partner, or if it was to simply be closer to her. Then, without answering, Regina walked underneath the bar, situated it on the back of her shoulders, and lifted with her legs, before using the mirror in front of her, to look back at Emma. “I’ll think about letting you join me.”

Emma smiled and looked back at Regina through the mirror. “Ok!”

Then, as Regina stepped back and correctly positioned her feet, she slowly went down for a full back squat as Emma enjoyed the sight of Regina’s perfectly rounded glutes, and thick powerful quads, before turning and walking away.


	2. Gym Day 2

“Good morning, Emma!” said Jacob, the most chipper front desk clerk at the gym.

“Good morning!” Emma replied, as she held up her membership key card to be scanned.

“Soooo, what are you working on today?” Jacob asked, as he held up the scanner gun.

“Chest and triceps!” Emma answered.

“Nice!” Jacob responded, with a gleeful smile.

Beeeeep [scanner gun sound]

“All right!” he continued after her card went through. “You’re good to go! Have a great workout, Emma!”

“Thanks, Jacob!” said Emma, before heading upstairs and into the weight room.

Once Emma made it to the top of the stairs, she checked the time on her watch and saw that it was 5:30am. She then visually skimmed the area for Regina, but unfortunately saw that she was nowhere in sight. 

‘Oh well.’ Emma thought to herself. ‘Maybe she’ll come in a bit later.’

Soon afterwards, she walked over to the water fountain, filled up her water bottle, took a sip, and decided to warm up with some regular and close handed push-ups.

Forty minutes later…

“Whew!” said Emma, after dropping two thirty-five pound dumbbells to the side, and onto the padded floor. By this point, Emma had come to realize that the last chest press set of the day was going to be a doozy; especially, after performing four sets of push-ups, three sets of unassisted tricep dips, and three sets of tricep pull-downs. Once she sat up from the bench to take a two minute break, she adjusted her ear piece back in place, and let the sounds of her playlist give her the needed motivation to pump through the last bit of her workout. A minute later, Emma shook out her arms, checked the time, and saw that it was already 6:12am, a lot later than yesterday, when she saw Regina around 5:40am.

‘Maybe she’s not coming in this morning.’ Emma thought to herself. ‘And here I am, wearing my cute tank top and she’s not even going to see me in it.’

Once she finished her break, she stood up and grabbed the forty pound dumbbells, with the anticipation of a struggle around her eighth or ninth rep. As she straddled the bench with the dumbbells in hand, she sat down slowly, brought the weights up closer to her chest and laid down. ‘One’, she counted to herself, ‘two—three—four—five—six—seven– eight— I might make it! Nine– just breathe, Emma.’ Then, as she struggled to push up the tenth rep, and felt that her muscles were about to fail, she saw two hands quickly come up underneath her own, and help her with the last rep. 

“Way to push, Emma!” said Regina, as she looked down at Emma. 

Seeing Regina’s beautiful brown eyes looking down at her, Emma’s heart skipped an entire beat.

“You ready to drop them?” Regina continued.

“Yeah.” said Emma, with shaky arms. 

Once Regina let go, Emma dropped her arms and the weights to the side, before getting back up slowly, and turning around to face Regina. 

“Thank you!” said Emma. “I was totally struggling on that last rep.”

“I saw.” Regina smiled. “You know, it’s good that you’re pushing yourself and all. But, I would definitely recommend that you get a spotter when you’re using heavier weights.”

“Yeah! Good idea.” Emma smiled, before slowly bending down to pick up the dumbbells one by one, to place them back on the weight rack.

While watching Emma complete this task, Regina bit her lip as she lustfully gazed at Emma’s blush red arms as her muscles flexed with each movement of the weights in her hands.

After Emma placed the last dumbbell back on the rack, she turned around to see Regina looking down at the floor. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming in this morning.” said Emma.

“Yeah. I had a little mishap earlier, so I’m a little off schedule.” Regina answered.

“Oh, is everything ok?” Emma asked, hoping that whatever it was wasn’t too big of an issue.

“Yeah. It was nothing that a little magic couldn’t fix.” Regina answered. But, considering that she didn’t want to get into detail, she quickly changed the subject. “So, I thought about your question yesterday.”

“Oh, really?! Emma replied, still wondering what was wrong, yet anxious to know the answer to her previous question.

“Yes, really.” Regina smiled. “And the answer is, yes.”

At this, Emma gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

“Now, I do my leg day once a week on Mondays, and I start at 5:30am sharp.” Regina continued. “So, if you haven’t worked your legs already, I would advise that you do something light so you won’t be too sore come Monday.”

“Ok!” Emma answered.

“So, are you done for today?” Regina asked.

“Yes! Thankfully!” Emma answered. “I’m completely tapped out, and since you rescued me from dropping weights on my face, I’ll be sure to look for you the next time I do chest presses.”

Regina smiled. “Well then, I’ll make sure that you’ll be able to find me.”

Hearing this, Emma blushed as she felt her heart-string pull towards Regina.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Emma asked.

“Yep!” Regina answered.

“Good!” said Emma, before grabbing her keys and water bottle. “I’ll see you soon!”

“See you soon, Emma—in another cute tank top.” said Regina, before winking at Emma and turning to walk away.

Immediately afterwards, Emma’s smile grew even larger, as she watched the sexiest woman in town, walk towards the Roman chair to work on her magnificently toned back.


	3. Gym Day 3

It was 5:45am when Emma entered the gym Wednesday morning. For her, this day was leg day, and even though Regina had suggested keeping it on the light side, Emma stubbornly decided that she’d be just fine by sticking to her regular workout plan. 

Since the machines that she enjoyed working her legs on were all downstairs, she felt that it would be kind of awkward to go upstairs for the sole purpose of saying ‘hello’ to Regina. So, instead of running the risk of seeming overly eager to see her, she instead played it cool, walked over to the leg extension machine, and started her workout. This particular exercise worked well to warm up her whole body from the 20 degree chill outside, and it also created a nice burning sensation within her quadriceps. After doing four sets of these extensions, she performed four sets of lying leg curls for her hamstrings, and then four sets of calf presses on the leg press machine. About thirty minutes later, despite feeling a fair amount of tightness in her legs, Emma pressed on and walked over to the adductor machine. With this machine exercise, she was able to isolate and target her inner thigh muscles; the adductors, the gracilis, and the pectineus. For the first set of fifteen reps, she kept it at a low thirty pounds to avoid any unnecessary strain. Then, after she felt that she could do more, she got up and changed the setting to forty pounds. While doing so, Regina caught sight of her from the balcony of the second floor, completely disapproving of Emma’s use of the adductor machine, and decided that it was a good time to pay Emma a morning visit. 

With her legs widely spread, after positioning herself back on the machine, Emma began to contract her inner thigh muscles in order to complete one rep. “One” she quietly counted to herself. “Two—three—Regina!” she said after seeing Regina walk up from the side.

“Good morning, Emma!” said Regina.

“Good morning!” Emma said with a surprised look on her face.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding?” said Regina.

Emma smiled and let out a small sigh. “No, it’s just that the machines that I like to work my legs on, just happen to be all downstairs.”

“Oh! Well—about that.” said Regina as she slowly walked between Emma’s legs, while placing her hand on one of the leg pads. 

Emma could instantly feel herself start to tingle in that special spot, as her grip tightened on the bars beside her.

“This exercise is not highly recommended.” Regina continued, as she gazed deeply into Emma’s eyes.

“Wh- why is that?” asked Emma; barely able to get a sound out.

“Well, for one, it’s not a natural movement for your legs. Two, the isolation on these particular supporting muscles aren’t good for the overall performance of your legs. In the long run, it could cause knee issues– hip issues—all because of the imbalance that this sort of exercise would create.

“Is that so?” asked Emma.

“Yes, and one of the last things that we need in this town is a Sheriff who can’t chase criminals on foot.” answered Regina.

“So, what would you suggest I do to replace this exercise?”

“Deadlifts, squats, and a few other alternative exercises that could be performed– outside of a fitness setting.” Regina smiled with hint of lust in her expression.

Emma swallowed without saying a word.

“So—“started Regina while stepping away and gesturing for Emma to get off the machine. “What else is on your list for this morning?”

“Umm—well, I was going to do the abductor machine next.” said Emma. “But, after you said all of that, I’m going to lay off of the isolation exercises for a bit, and do my last machine exercise, which is the leg press. Then, I’m going to go for a thirty minute run on the treadmill.”

“Good!” exclaimed Regina.

Emma looked down at the time and saw that it was 6:20am. “What are you working on today?”

“Shoulders, I actually have one more exercise set to do, and then I’ll be finished.” Regina answered.

“Oh, are you using one of the machines down here?” Emma asked, thinking that was probably why she was down there.

Regina smirked. “Umm—No. I prefer free weights. I was actually upstairs filling up my water bottle again when I saw you down here—compromising those beautiful legs of yours.”

Emma blushed. By this time, she was thoroughly convinced that Regina was hitting on her. “So, you came to my rescue, once again.

Regina tilted her head a little to the side and smiled. “Why yes, I guess I did!”

Emma then looked down at her notepad, and thought of some ways to spend more time with Regina. “Well, if you’ve got one more set to do, and I’ve got one more—maybe we can run together on the treadmill?”

Regina immediately squinted at the mere thought of running. “I’m not much into running– I prefer strength training over cardio for the most part. But, I do manage to do a spin class once a week on Saturdays, and then I do a couple of laps in the pool afterwards.”

“Nice!" said Emma.

“Yeah, the pool part is my favorite.” said Regina. “It’s very relaxing.” Regina then bit her lip, and thought of what Emma would look like in a two piece. “If you want to, I’d love for you to join me.”

“In the pool?!” asked Emma. “Yeah! Absolutely!”

“Great!” said Regina. “The spin class starts at 8am, so I’ll be by the pool at 9:30am. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” said Emma.

“Good! So, I’ll see you again on Friday?” asked Regina.

“Yeah, I’ll be here Thursday too.” said Emma. “Are you not going to be here tomorrow?”

“No. Thursdays and Sundays are my rest days.” Regina answered.

“Oh!” said Emma, looking a bit saddened. “So, then that means that I’ll need to be extra careful tomorrow.”

“Why is that?” asked Regina.

“Because, my dark knightess will not be around to save me.” Emma smiled.

“Good one!” Regina laughed. “All right, I need to go back and finish up.”

“Ok!” said Emma.

“Be careful tomorrow!” said Regina.

“I will!” said Emma, as she watched Regina, in all of her perfection, walk away.


	4. Gym Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Alan Rickman. Famously known as Severus Snape. #Slytherinforlife

Instead of lifting weights as she planned on doing that Friday morning, Emma decided to hop on the treadmill to ease the pain, which weighed heavily on her heart, from the sad news of the day before. But, if she had it in her afterwards, she would do a few sets to work on her biceps. 

As the treadmill hummed, and her footsteps pounded the belt, Emma steadied her breathing, as the thoughts of her most influential fictional character, Severus Snape, filled her mind. For Emma, Snape’s character was misunderstood, brilliant, brave, and for the most part… alone; which was the aspect of his character that she related to the most. No one knew how much Emma enjoyed the Harry Potter series, as she was slightly embarrassed and kept it to herself.

After twenty minutes had gone by, she could feel herself wanting to run a little faster. So, she upped the speed and widened her stride, as the sweat trickled down her reddened face, and her pony-tailed hair fluttered back and forth. Fifteen more minutes in, she cranked up the speed again, before widening her stride even more to control her breathing and to take on the extra speed. At this point, she was nearly in a full blown sprint mode.

By this time, it was 6:35am, and Regina had just recently finished her workout. But, before she could make it to the front door, she caught sight of Emma, wearing a yellow fitted tank top, and black fitted pants, sprinting quite feverishly on the treadmill. Finding this curious, as she also didn’t see Emma lift before running, she decided to see if something was wrong. So, after she walked over and hopped on the treadmill next to Emma, she set the pace to a leisurely walk, and watched as Emma glided like a hunted gazelle. 

Emma was so into her run, and into the music that played in her ears, that she didn’t even notice Regina there next to her, until about a minute later when she cranked the speed down to a steady walk, and began to catch her breath.

“Hey, Emma!” said Regina.

Emma quickly recognized Regina’s voice pass the sounds of Nirvana, and looked over to her left, before her heart warmed from the sight of her. “Hey, Regina!”

“Everything ok?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just felt like running.” Emma answered, not wanting to tell Regina how much of a Harry Potter fan she was.

But, since Regina was accustomed to trickery, she could easily see that Emma was either lying or omitting something. “Sigh– you know, Emma, you’re not the only one with the special power of knowing whether or not someone’s telling the truth.”

Emma smiled faintly, took in a deep breath, and exhaled heavily. “Alan Rickman passed away just recently. He played my favorite character of all time, in the Harry Potter series. He was the Head of Slytherin house and a Professor. His name was Severus Snape. His death in the book was devastating on it’s own. And then, to see it in the movies– and now the actor who played him has passed. I never got to meet him, and I can’t even go to his funeral. So, I figured that running would help with the sadness that I’m feeling right now.”

Hearing this, Regina immediately felt for Emma, as she reached over to gently rub her back. “From the looks and sounds of it, he must have been quite an influence on you.“

"Yeah, he was.” said Emma.

“Well, did the run help you feel any better?” asked Regina.

“Yeah, sort of. But seeing you next to me– consoling me– has helped even more.” said Emma.

Regina smiled. “Glad I could be of some comfort.”

“But, please– please keep the Harry Potter part off of the record.” Emma pleaded.

“Emma, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Regina replied. "I think it’s cute of you actually.”

Emma blushed even redder.

“So, do you plan on lifting weights after this?” Regina asked.

“No.” Emma answered. “I planned on it originally, but I kind of wore myself out on this treadmill.”

“That’s what I thought.” said Regina. “You want to walk me to my car?”

Surprised by this question. “Sure!” Emma answered.

Emma then stopped the treadmill, wiped her face with the small towel that she brought in, put her jacket on, then grabbed her keys, and water bottle, as Regina followed suit. Once they made it to the entrance, Emma opened the door for Regina as the wintry air swiftly came through.

“Oooh!” exclaimed Emma as she felt the cold penetrate her jacket. “This is my least favorite part about coming to the gym—leaving it to get to my car while I’m sweaty.”

Regina smirked. “A little cold air is nothing.”

“Compared to what?” asked Emma, with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ll see.” Regina answered.

As they walked up to Regina’s Mercedes Benz, Regina unlocked the door, started the car, and let the heater run, without ever using her keys or opening the door. 

Seeing this, Emma asked, “Why do you even have keys?”

Regina smiled, placed her water bottle and keys on the top of the car, then turned to face Emma. Seconds later, to Emma’s surprise, Regina pulled her closer by the waist, reached up to her face with both hands, and brought her down for a soft kiss on the forehead, a gentle kiss on the nose, and then a sensual kiss on the lips. Soon afterwards, the cold that chilled Emma just seconds before had instantly disappeared.

‘Regina was right.’ Emma thought to herself. “The cold air is nothing compared to this kind of heat.’ She then looked into Regina’s eyes and smiled. “So, it’s confirmed. You do like me!”

Regina laughed. “You think?!”

Emma smiled again, and admired the beauty that was in front of her. Then she wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, nudged noses, and kissed her again. Feeling Emma’s urge to go beyond her lips, Regina opened up a bit more and allowed their tongues to dance, while the snow above them slowly began to fall.

After their lips had parted from each other, Emma looked up to take a look at the snow. “It’s really starting to come down!”

Regina then looked around for herself. “It sure is! Well, I better get going. I’ve got a town to run.” 

“Ok.” said Emma, before giving Regina one more kiss on the lips, and retrieving her arms from around Regina’s waist. "I’ll see you tomorrow by the pool.“ Emma continued as she walked over to the 560SL and opened the door for Regina. 

"Ok!” said Regina.

“Drive Safely!” said Emma.

“You too!” said Regina.


	5. Gym Day 5

“All right, ladies!” said Kimberly, the perpetually energized Spin instructor. “Let’s make these last two minutes count!”

Regina could feel her legs at work as she pedaled as hard and as fast as she could to burn off that extra slice of pizza that she had with Henry the night before. 

“One more minute!” Kimberly yelled. “Just feel those fat cells shrink as you become thinner and _stronger_!”

‘It’s only been a minute?!’ Regina thought to herself. “What am I in?! A time warp?’ But, of course, the only reason she felt this way was because her legs were on fire and she was anxious to see Emma again. 

“Thirty more seconds!” Kimberly yelled. 

_Thirty seconds later…_

“All right! Let’s go ahead and slow it down.” said Kimberly, as her pedaling steadily decreased in speed. “So, how are you ladies feeling?”

“Woooo!” the class cheered, despite their exhaustion and aches.

“Nice! That’s what I’m talking about!” Kimberly responded, with a big smile on her face. “You guys were great!”

After the cool down was over, Regina happily hopped off of the bike, grabbed her water bottle, and headed for the locker room. Once she pulled her gym bag out of the locker, she changed into her black swim cap, goggles, black Adidas Infinitex two piece bathing suit with three red stripes on the sides, and a pair of flip flops. After glancing at the time and seeing that it was 9:25am, she quickly checked her appearance in the wide-sized mirror, then proceeded through the maze of the women’s locker room, and into the pool area with her towel in hand. 

Once she finally exited the locker room, Regina immediately spotted Emma with her back turned towards her, sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water, and wearing a solid blue string bikini top and solid blue boy shorts. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a braided pony tail, and her goggles were hanging loosely around her neck. Seeing this, Regina decided to have a little fun and quietly approached her from behind. Once she was directly behind Emma, she bent down, and quickly but carefully, placed both of her hands around Emma’s eyes.

“Guess who?” asked Regina.

Startled at first, Emma smiled. “The most beautiful woman in the world?”

Regina grinned at Emma’s answer, kissed her on the side of the face, and removed her hands.

“Oh! It’s just you!” Emma joked, after opening her eyes and looking over at Regina.

Regina then gave off a slighted expression, before playfully slapping Emma on the side of her arm.

“Ow!” Emma giggled. “I was just kidding!” She continued as she watched Regina sit down next to her. “God, you look amazing!” 

Feeling flattered, Regina blushed, and brushed her fingers through Emma’s hair. “So do you.”

“Thank you!” said Emma, before gently grabbing Regina’s hand, kissing the back of it, and holding it by her side. Then she looked around the pool area, and noticed that it was still only the two of them there. “So, where is everyone?”

Regina grinned and looked around the pool herself. “Yeah, there’s usually not a lot of people here around this time-- especially on Saturdays. But, I like it like this because it’s quiet.” Regina then let go of Emma’s hand, dipped into the water where the depth was only four feet, turned around, and gestured for Emma to come to her. Taking the queue, Emma lifted up with her arms, slid into the pool, and slowly walked over to Regina. Regina then raised her hands out of the water, gently touched Emma’s soft cheeks with both hands, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. 

“Mmm-- Your lips taste like strawberry.” said Regina.

Emma smiled. “I tried a new lip balm this morning. You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s nice. Regina replied before coming in for some more light kisses. “So, you ready to do a few laps?”

“Not really.” Emma laughed. “In all honesty, I really just wanted to be with you.”

Regina smiled softly, as Emma then bit her lip, and continued. “ _And_ I wanted to see you in a swimsuit.” 

Regina laughed. “That’s funny, because _my_ main motivation for inviting you was to see what _you_ looked like in a bathing suit-- and of course, to spend time with you as well.”

“Oh really?!” Emma smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her close.

Feeling Emma’s fingers caress her lower back, Regina looked up at Emma and saw the desire in her eyes.

“Well—“ Emma continued. “Now that we’ve seen each other partly naked and like what we see, I say we head back to your place, take the rest of our clothes off, and let me fulfill every one of your sexual desires. 

Both of Regina’s eyebrows hiked up. “Well, aren’t you Ms. Straightforward.” she responded, before coming in for another kiss and streaming her index finger over Emma’s lips. “But—“ she started before slowly backing away. “As intriguing as that sounds, it’s going to have to wait.”

“Huh?!” said Emma.

“We’ve got laps to do, Emma.” Regina smiled and continued. “But, don’t worry-- you’ll get to please me soon enough.” Then she winked her right eye, and pulled her goggles over her eyes. “Now, how fast of a swimmer are you?”

Emma sighed, feeling the ache between her inner thighs. “Not very. I generally only swim when I need to. I actually just bought this swimsuit yesterday, along with the goggles. Guess I should have bought the cap too.”

Regina smiled. “Well, if you plan on doing this regularly, than yes-- I would suggest that you invest in a cap to protect your hair. All right, so since you’re not use to swimming for long distances, I would recommend starting off in the slow lane over here to the left. I’ll be in the medium lane right next to you, as I am neither fast nor slow.”

“Ok!” Emma replied. “So, how many laps are we doing?”

“Fifteen.” Regina answered. “And since this pool is seventy-five feet long, the laps will equal out to half of a mile. I’ll be taking breaks in between when needed, and I expect that you will be too.”

“Yep.” Emma replied. “So, will you be free styling the whole time?”

“Yes. But, you can use whatever style that you want.” Regina replied, before swimming over to her lane. 

Once Emma swam over to the beginning of her lane, she pulled the goggles over her eyes, and looked at the other end of the pool. From this angle, the distance seemed a tad bit longer than it did when she was sitting at the side of the pool. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ she thought to herself.

“Are you ready?” Regina asked.

“As ready as I’m going to be.” Emma responded.

Regina then smirked, submerged under the water and pushed herself off of the wall with her feet. Seconds later, a couple of feet down the way, Emma saw Regina come back up to begin her freestyle strokes. Shortly afterwards, keeping her head above the water, Emma tilted to her side, and pushed herself off of the wall by using her feet as well. In the past, Emma had only taken a couple of swimming lessons as a kid, as the foster parents who did take her to swim lessons were only temporary. But, what she did learn within that short period of time, stuck with her for the most part; although her strokes weren’t nearly as smooth as Regina’s.

As she submerged completely under the water again, Regina tucked her knees, flipped, and pushed herself off of the wall to head back and complete her first lap. Twenty seconds later and pacing herself, Emma reached for the top of the wall, lifted a bit, tilted to the side and pushed herself off of the wall. Two laps later, Emma stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath, as Regina swam on her way back from her fifth lap. On her way back, Regina saw Emma’s legs underwater in the upright position by the wall, indicating to her that Emma was taking a break. So, instead of flipping at the end as planned, she reached for the top of the wall and stood up. 

“Are you good?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, I’m just a little more winded than I’m use to.” Emma answered.

“That’s understandable. Even though you’re a good runner, swimming is still a whole other ball game. How many laps have you done so far?” Regina asked.

“Only three.” Emma laughed.

Regina smiled. “Hmm—Well, are you exhaling in the water?”

“No.” Emma responded. “Just when I lift my head.”

“Well, that’s one thing you could change that would help.” said Regina. “You need to exhale in the water. That way the only thing that you’ll need to do is inhale when you turn your head for air. This should also allow you to relax a bit more. How much are you using your legs?”

“I don’t know-- probably a lot more than I need to be.” said Emma.

Regina smiled. “Well-- try to kick less, and think of your legs as levelers and not propellers.

“Ok!” said Emma.

“And umm-- how about you stick to ten laps instead of fifteen? I don’t want you to be too tired once we’re finished.” Regina smiled.

Taking the hint, a boost of energy and motivation sparked inside of Emma. “I have no problem with sticking to ten laps!”

_Twenty-five minutes later…_

Once Regina finished her last lap, she took off her goggles, turned around and cheered Emma on as she powered through her last few strokes. As soon as Emma made to the wall, she took her goggles off, put her back up against the wall, caught her breath, and smiled at the glorious moment of finishing her strenuous laps. 

“Good job, Emma!” Regina exclaimed.

“Thank you!” said Emma. “The breathing tip helped a lot.”

“Good!” Regina replied. “So, do you think you’ll want to make this a regular thing?”

“Uhh—“ Emma was extremely hesitant, as she knew that swimming had officially kicked her butt. But, before she could answer, Regina dipped under the water and the rope that floated between them, and emerged just inches in front of Emma. Then, right before Emma could lean down to kiss her, Regina quickly leaned her head back, denying Emma her lips, and gently slid her fingers up Emma’s right thigh, until she reached the only material between her flesh and Emma’s sex.

Emma gasped silently, as Regina’s fingers stroked the outer layers of her sweetness, and pressed firmly near the aching of her passage.

“So, what do you say?” Regina whispered, as her lips caressed Emma’s left ear.

Emma breathed heavily as her hips arched eagerly towards Regina. “I’ll invest in a swim cap.”

“Good girl!” Regina responded, before allowing Emma the delightful sensation of her lips.


	6. Gym Day 6

 

“Emma, will you grab that barbell weight pad for me?” asked Regina. “It’s over there by the wall.”

“Sure!” Emma replied, feeling a little anxious about this morning's workout; being that it was finally leg day.

As Emma walked over towards the wall, Regina grabbed the handle underneath the workout bench in front of her, and rolled it to an open area, with plenty of space to perform the Step-Up exercise.

“Here you go!” said Emma, handing the black pad, made with high density foam and nylon, to Regina.

“Thank you, love!” said Regina, while taking the pad from Emma and kissing her softly on the lips. “All right, I’ll start first. In the meantime, I just want you to watch." She continued as she walked towards the bar rack. "During this exercise, it'll be very important that you keep your back straight to avoid back issues, and to not land too hard on your feet. You'll also want to keep your feet facing forward, instead of to the left or right. If you don’t, you might end up irritating your knees.”

“Have you hurt yourself before while doing this exercise?” Emma asked.  

"Yes." Regina answered. "And because of it, I’ve learned to pay attention and to be more careful.”

“Ohh!” Emma cringed.

“Yeah.” Regina replied. “Now, once I feel that kind of pain, I either change my position, my method, or stop the exercise all together. One of the most important things that you need to know, is to never work through the pain-- and I’m not talking about the burning of muscles or exhaustion. I’m talking about joint and bone pain. Pain that your body is signaling to you that something is wrong and that an injury is about to occur. Yes, you may think that you'll be okay and finish the reps. But, in the long run, that pain that you ignored will cause you to miss workouts. In turn, setting your progress back even further.”

“So, adjust or choose another type of exercise.” said Emma.

“Exactly.” said Regina as she wrapped the pad around the barbell. “For my warm-up, I start with the forty-five pound bar. Of course, when I first started this exercise, I started with a lighter weight.” she continued, before grabbing the bar with both hands from the rack, and letting her arms extend down for the weight to rest. Then she braced herself by placing her feet a little over shoulder width apart, lifted her elbows while bringing the weight to her chest, then bent her knees as she simultaneously lifted the bar over her head and rested it on the back of her neck and shoulders. Once she was set, she turned to walk over to the bench, but stopped shortly after seeing the look of amazement on Emma’s face.

“What’s that look about?” Regina smiled and asked.

“Just seeing you lift.” Emma started. "The way your legs contracted—seeing your glutes squeeze tightly together—I got hot within seconds.”

Regina smiled. “Focus, Emma.”

“Well, I've been blessed with the opportunity to make love to you-- all Saturday afternoon and night, I might add." Emma smiled. "So, forgive me, for admiring your beautiful body, and wanting to embrace it again with my own.”

Regina blushed, and continued towards the side of the bench. “With an explanation like that, there's no need to apologize."

Emma blushed herself, in reponse.

"Now-- I usually start with my right leg first, and do a total of fifteen Step Ups." said Regina, focusing on the exercise again. "Then, I switch over to my left leg and repeat for another fifteen reps.

“Okay—“said Emma.

            After watching Regina’s first couple of repetitions, she took note of how straight Regina’s back was, and how she always landed slowly and on the balls of her feet when she stepped back onto the floor. Once she was finished with all of her reps, Regina walked back over to the rack, lifted the bar off of her shoulders, and put it back in its place.

“Now, since you haven’t done these before, I’m going to start you off on the twenty-five pounder.” said Regina.

“Twenty-five!” said Emma. “I’m not a weakling!”

Regina laughed. “It’s for your warm-up, and you need to get use to the correct movement before concentrating on the weight anyway.”

“Yeah, if you say so.“ said Emma before reluctantly taking the pad from Regina, wrapping it around the twenty-five pound bar, and placing it behind her neck and shoulders, in the same manner that Regina did. As she stepped to the side of the bench, she took in a deep breath, exhaled, and lifted her right foot onto the bench with her left foot trailing behind and landing on the bench just a second later. Then, as she pulled back with her right leg, she remembered to land softly and on the ball of her foot, as her left leg followed suit.

“Good form.” said Regina. “Now, just do it fourteen more times, and then switch to the other leg.”

            After Emma finished her warm-up, she was now thoroughly content with starting at twenty-five pounds. She wasn’t exactly tired yet, but she could tell from the slight burn, that it was only going to get harder.

“How did that feel?” asked Regina.

“It felt good.” Emma replied.

“Do you want to stay on this weight for your next set, or do you want to move up?” Regina asked.

“Depends on how many sets we’re doing.” said Emma.

“Today we’re just going to do three sets." said Regina. "I’ve added an extra exercise.”

“Yeah?! What’s that?” asked Emma.

“It’s a surprise.” Regina smiled.

Emma lit up.

“But, it’s not what you’re thinking.” Regina giggled.

Emma’s smile dropped almost comically, as her memory of being tied up with silver silk sheets just poofed away.

“Oh, well—“ Emma cleared her throat. "I’ll move up to a heavier weight.”

“Okay.” said Regina, as she grabbed the fifty-five pound bar for herself. "Your next set will be with the thirty-five pound bar then."

"10-4!" Emma replied.

 _15 minutes later_ …

“Geez—I definitely felt the burn on that last one!” said Emma.

“Uh huh, well—shake it off, because the front squats are next.” Regina smiled.“ We’ll be doing three sets of front squats, three sets of back squats, and three sets of calf lifts. After that, we’ll give our legs the ultimate burn.”

“Still keeping it a secret, eh?!” said Emma.

“Yes!” Regina smiled.

Once they made it to the squat rack, Regina grabbed the ten pound plates and placed them on each end of the bar.

"Is this for me again?" asked Emma, thinking of how light the weights were.

"Nope." Regina answered. "For front squats, you don't need it to be that heavy. For you, we're not going to put _any_ weights on the bar for the first set, as the bar alone is already forty-five pounds."

"Oh ok--" said Emma. "So, what's the difference between the front and back squats?"

"The back squat works mainly with your hamstrings and glutes." Regina answered. "While the front squat works mainly with your quads. Both require the use of your entire body though."

"Interesting--" said Emma.

"Now, I stressed about keeping your posture in check with the Step Ups." said Regina. "Well, for the squats, I need to double that stress, as it is very easy to hurt yourself while doing these. Especially, the heavier you lift."

"Okay." said Emma, carefully heeding Regina's words.

After securing the weights on the bar, Regina positioned herself sligthly underneath it, placed her hands about shoulder width apart with her palms facing upwards, rested the bar on her shoulders, and lifted it off of the rack. Then she properly positioned her feet, and went down for the first squat.

"You see how I'm keeping my back straight, and my knees are not going pass my feet?" Regina asked, as she watched herself in the mirror in front of her.

"Yeah." Emma answered.

"Well, you need to do just that, along with the back squat." said Regina.

"Ok!" Emma replied.

 _Fifteen more minutes later_...

"All right, you did well." said Regina, with an encouraging tone, after watching Emma perform a set of back squats. "But, I'm still worried about your posture. You're not keeping your back as straight as I need you to, and the key for that is keeping your chest upright."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." said Emma. "After awhile I'll just get tired, and my posture will get worse."

"Well, I'm going to spot you on your next set, ok?" said Regina.

"Spot me how?" Emma asked curiously.

"By squatting with you." Regina answered. "I'll be behind you, with both of my arms underneath your arms, while my hands will be just above your chest, to keep it from dropping."

The thought of this method alone, aroused the junction of Emma's thighs.

"Seriously?!" said Emma. "You're going to get that close to me and expect me to concentrate?"

Regina smiled and laughed. "Yes."

After Regina finished her own set of squats, she took a sip of water, jiggled out her legs and motioned for Emma to position herself on the bar. Then after Emma lifted the bar off of the rack, Regina watched as the beautiful blonde slowly stepped back and awaited Regina's next move. Once Regina put her bottle back down, she walked up behind Emma, brushed her hands slowly down Emma's tank top covered back, and kissed the exposed right side of her trapezius muscle. Then she widened her stance to create more stability, slid her arms underneath Emma's armpits, and hovered her hands just above Emma's breasts.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked.

Emma gave Regina a look.

At this, Regina giggled from Emma's expression, as Emma joined in on the hilarity herself.

"Okay, okay." said Regina, casually stopping her own laughter. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Emma answered. "On the count of three. One--two-- three--.

               As Emma pushed back with her fundament, she kept her heels planted and her chest up, as she felt the sweat from Regina's thighs blend with her own, each time their legs managed to grace each other. Once Emma reached her tenth rep, Regina could feel Emma's chest start to curve inward. At this, Regina pushed back firmly, just above Emma's breasts, and quietly cheered her on.

"Just five more, Emma." said Regina.

Emma's legs were killing her. With each excrutiating squat, her face reddened even more. Seeing this, Regina reminded her to breathe.

"Just breathe, Emma." said Regina.

               Once Emma finished her last rep, they both carefully placed the bar back on the rack, as Emma lifted her head from under the bar. "That was painful." Emma said, as she limped back to her waterbottle from leg exhaustion. "At least, that was the last set."

"Are you doing ok?" asked Regina.

"You're kicking my butt!" Emma answered, before taking a sip of her water.

Regina smiled.

"But, I'm good." Emma continued. "Are the calf lifts next?"

"Yep!" Regina answered, enthusiastically. "Follow me!"

Inside, Emma was actually crying. But, considering that she was the one that asked for this, she sucked it up, pressed on, and followed Regina to a multi-purpose exercise machine.

"First, I'll do single calf lifts by setting the weight at twenty pounds." said Regina. "This hip belt will go around my waist as I use the first step here to raise my right calf. I generally just rest my left foot behind my right foot while I'm lifting. Then, once I finish the fifteen reps, I'll switch and repeat the process for my left calf. After we finish the first set of these, we'll increase the weight significantly by forty pounds, and use both legs."

"Ok." said Emma. "But, I'm going to assume that I'll be starting with a lower weight on this exercise as well."

Regina smiled. "You would be correct in making that assumption."

 _Ten minutes later_...

Emma's quads and hamstrings were tighter then they had ever been from doing squats and step-ups, and now... her calves had followed suit.

"All right!" said Regina. "Now, it's time for the ultimate burn!"

'Please tell be she was kidding this whole time.' Emma thought to herself. 'All I want to do is plop on the couch. Hell-- even this floor looks super cozy.'

"Let's go over to the boxing area." said Regina. "There's a nice open spot, and there's usually not many people in there."

By this time, Emma was afraid to ask what the surprise exercise was. So, she followed in silence, and awaited the revelation of her next bout of pain.

"Ok!" said Regina. "The moment has come! Our next exercise is--- Gorilla Lateral Walks!"

"What is that?" asked Emma, with a perplexed look on her face.

"Exactly, what it sounds like." said Regina. "You squat down like so, just like a gorrilla would, and with your hands, keeping your arms rather straight, you're going to move horizontally across the room, by lifting up with your legs, and balancing with your arms and hands to move. Try to use the tips of your fingers instead of the palms of your hands. That way there won't be so much pressure on your arms, ok?"

"Ok! I think I can manage this." Emma answered, feeling a bit relieved by how visually easy the exercise appeared.

"Good!" said Regina. "We're going to do this in one minute increments together for three sets. Afterwards, we stretch. Sound good?"

"Yes!" Emma answered, with sheer enthusiasm.

Hearing the excitement in Emma's voice, Regina couldn't help but to laugh. "All right then, I've got the timer ready. It'll be best if you position yourself behind me."

But, instead of following Regina's suggestion, Emma decided to squat directly in front of her. "How about we spice up this exercise a bit?" asked Emma.

Regina smirked. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I'll go to the right, while you go to your right." Emma answered. "Then when we meet back up, after heading back to the left, we give each other a kiss."

"Sure." Regina replied. "But, that's only if you make it back to the center at the same time that I do."

"Deal." Emma smiled.

"Okay!" Regina agreed. "Ready. Set. Go!" she continued, before pressing the start button on her phone timer.

Immediately, Emma swung her arms to the right, touched the ground with her finger tips, and lifted both of her legs from the ground simutaneously, and placed them back behind her arms. She repeated this movement until she reached the wall, and started back, while occasionally glancing over at Regina, who was also on her way back to the center. Once, they both reached the starting point, Emma readily pressed her lips against Regina's, and craved the brilliant taste and pleasure of her tongue. But, despite Regina's desire to fulfill her lover's wishes, she broke it off and demanded that they keep moving, in order to obtain the most out of this rigorous exercise. Following Regina's request, Emma started to the right again. Once she reached the wall, the pause between directions created a strong burning sensation in her quads. But, seeing that Regina was on her way back, Emma carried on, and made it to the center, just in time to happily give Regina another kiss. Seconds later, right before they were about to start again, the timer went off.

"Whew!" said Emma. "How long are we resting?"

"Just for one minute." Regina answered, as she set the timer again.

"Where did you come up with this exercise?" asked Emma.

"I saw it on a video online." Regina smiled. "The guy who demonstrated it, is pretty well-known. He's also rather good looking."

"Oh really?!" said Emma.

"Oh, don't worry." said Regina. "I only want you. And since you're fully capable of magic, I'll leave it to your imagination to create a suitably thick dick whenever my mood calls for it."

Emma blushed uncontrollably from Regina's forward remark. A moment later, the timer went off.

"All right! Back into position!" said Regina, before setting the timer again. "Ready?"

"Yep! Emma answered.

"Go!" said Regina, before pressing the start button.

                 Emma hurriedly headed for the wall, made her way back, and met up with Regina for a quick kiss. Then as she headed back towards the wall, she started to feel the burn again. Once she stopped at the wall this time, she tensed up as the burn became even more severe. After breathing through the pain, she looked to the left and saw that Regina was already on her way back to the center. Seeing this, she started again, taking even bigger leaps to cover more distance, and just at the nick of time, she made it. But, this time, her kiss was rather shaky from exhaustion, and Regina could tell that she was thoroughly wearing her out. Two seconds later, the timer went off again.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked, while resetting the timer.

"Worn out." Emma answered, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, we're almost done." said Regina. You've being doing really well!"

"Thank you." Emma replied.

Thirty seconds later, after they sat in silence and caught their breath, Regina hopped back up and reset the timer one last time. "One more time, Emma."

"Ok." said Emma, as she got back into position.

"Ready, set, go!" said Regina.

Emma moved steadily to the wall, feeling the pain even more than the two sets before. By the time she hit the wall, Regina was nearing the center. But, Emma was entirely too tired to push herself and make it back on time. "Sorry!" she called out.

"It's ok!" said Regina. "Just keep moving!"

After Emma made it back to the center, she paused to breathe through the burn again. Once it had finally dissipated, she began to move back towards the wall. Midway there, she felt as though she was about to throw up. So, she stopped, brought her knees to the ground, and tried her best to hold it back. Seconds later, the timer went off.

Seeing Emma look as if she was in pain, Regina got up, walked towards her, and laid her hand on her back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just felt like I was going to vomit a few seconds ago." Emma answered.

"Oh-- well, it's a good thing that was the last set of the day." said Regina, as she rubbed Emma's back. "When I first did this exercise, I thought that I would do the same." she continued before kissing Emma lightly on the back of her head. "Come on. Let's stretch."

               After performing the kneeling hip flexor, to stretch out the quads, the calf stretch against the wall, and the ankle on knee stretch for the glutes, Regina directed Emma to lie down on her back, so that she could assist her in the lying hamstring stretch. Once Emma was in position, Regina kneeled to the floor with her left knee, grabbed Emma's right leg, and placed it on her right shoulder. Then, she placed her left hand on Emma's knee, and slowly pushed forward; being careful not to force the stretch.

"How does it feel?" Regina asked.

"It feels okay." Emma answered. "But, it's taking some effort to relax."

"All right, let's switch." said Regina, as she carefully released Emma's right leg. Once she picked up Emma's left leg and placed it on her left shoulder, Regina lightly kissed Emma's ankle, before placing her right hand over her knee, and pushing forward again.

"That felt nice!" said Emma.

"What felt nice?" asked Regina.

"You kissing my ankle." Emma answered. "It was comforting."

Regina smiled, and felt her heartstring pull. "It's good to know that I can be of such comfort. Even after the pain that I've inflicted."

Emma smirked, as Regina released her leg, and began to lie down on her own back. "I love you, Regina."

At this, Regina paused with a widening smile; completely elated from hearing those words with such sincerity in its tone. Then she looked back over at Emma, finding her sweat glistened body even more attractive than the days before, got off of the floor, and straddled her legs around Emma's waist.

"What, is this another stretch?" Emma joked.

"No, goofy!" Regina smiled, as she leaned down to give Emma the pleasure that lied beyond her lips.

During this kiss, all the pain that Emma was in, had been temporarily subsided. For Emma, it felt as if she had floated just above her own body, and intertwined with Regina's soul. For Regina, it felt as if her desire, to have Emma inside of her, was being thoroughly fulfilled. Once their lips parted, Regina looked adoringly into Emma's eyes.

"Did you feel that?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. What was that?" Emma asked.

"All I know, is that it's a form of astral projection, and that it's very rare." said Regina.

"Why is it so rare?" Emma asked.

At this, Regina sat up on Emma's waist, as Emma raised herself and placed her arms around Regina's torso.

"Because, it only happens between magical people-- whose love for each other has grown together, and reached a certain level." Regina answered.

"You mean true love?" Emma asked.

"In a sense, yes. But, more powerful." Regina smiled.

"Interesting." said Emma, as she looked down, and then back up at Regina. "I still want to hear it."

Seconds later, Regina placed her hand over Emma's heart, and looked once again into Emma's eyes. "Emma Swan. I love you, and I am very much in love with you."

Hearing this, Emma's heart beat with joy, as her libido peaked as well. "All right, we need to get out of here."

"But, I need to stretch my hamstrings!" said Regina.

"I'll stretch them in the bedroom! Emma smiled.

Regina laughed. "Fine!"

 


End file.
